Déjà Vu
by SammiSunshineXD
Summary: His brilliant golden eyes were staring holes through my face. I don't want to be anymore than just friends. What do I need a boyfriend for anyway? Last night's dream was so scary. Who are they? What did they want?" Novelee Gulbrim
1. What A Day

**Déjà vu **

By Samantha Negron

Chapter One

Oh God the first day of school. Again. Please, someone just gag me with a spoon. Actually make it a knife.

At least I'm wearing something somewhat fashionable. I set my alarm extra early so I can take a shower and straighten my unruly unmanageable mane that should belong to the Lion King. I look in the mirror. Um, _eeww_.

Every time I look in the mirror I get that impulse to gag. I look at my face, and OH MY GOD there lies the death of me in all of its red and gross horror.

"I have a ZIT???" I screamed this so loud I think I woke the rooster up. Thank the lord none of my parents are home. I really don't know why every year I freak out because of a new abomination that lies on my face. Every time I get the least bit nervous, a large red blinker appears at the worst of times. This being one of those times. I ignore the gumdrop that has taken residence on my face and begin to straighten my "hair". After about an hour I am finally done and look somewhat okay.

"Novelee? Are you still here? You are gonna miss your bus, honey. I thought you were supposed to be gone by now," That's weird. My dad is supposed to still be at work after I get on the bus. I look at the clock as I struggle to pull my pants over all the junk in my trunk. As if on cue, I hear the bus rumble away. Crapola. I just missed the bus on the first day of school. If I had a _car, _I wouldn't have to worry about missing the bus. Ugh, it will be a long day.

Being the nice father that he is, my dad offered me a ride to school. Of course I took it, there is no way I will embarrass myself by being late to homeroom. Although I shouldn't have to worry about the "embarrass" part because I will most likely be seen by everyone in the student parking lot getting dropped off by my dad.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised I didn't get any dirty looks as I unloaded myself from the passenger side. That's good. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

"Buh bye Angel Face I'll see you after school," I know my father means well but couldn't he drop that horrid nickname? Besides my face being not-so angelic, he has called me that ever since I was born.

"Bye dad," He smiled as he pulled away. I turn to look at the school when a football hits me in the side of the face. My best friend Jeniveve giggles when she sees my expression as she comes up to link arms with me.

"Nice Novelee, I should've known something like that would happen to you already,"

"Shut up. I haven't had the best day so far. I have a zit so big on my forehead that I named it Gorilla and now I have a red splotch on my cheek for getting hit in the face too conveniently on the first day of 12th grade," I sighed. Like she cares. She is the luckiest person I know.

"Hey who do you have for homeroom? Maybe we have some classes together,"

Jen and I pull out our schedules as we walk into the school to find our lockers. The great thing about Forks High School is that on the first day of school you get to pick your locker, any locker as long as it doesn't already have a lock on it. Jen and I were smart enough to go to the school over the summer and pick lockers right next to each other, far away from any water fountains and the boy's bathrooms.

"Uh oh, Nova watch –" Jen tried to save me from stepping in a pool of water created by some idiot throwing water balloons. He must have missed and chucked one through the front doors and right in front of me because I slipped and landed on my face. Awesome.

"Oh, jeez, let me help you," I look up to see this blonde haired beautiful guy. This is Scott Thomson, football wide receiver and chick magnet and idol of all the lower and upper classmen. I must be dreaming. Oh wait, all my dreams suck, this must be real life.

"Oh thanks, that's so nice of you," well…that's what I tried to say. I'm pretty sure it came out like "Ergh wankles tis nortis de cuander," or something to that effect. I'm sure I'll get the speech on how idiotic I just sounded from Jeniveve.

Scottie the Hottie just smiled at me. "Your hair looks really nice, that color suits you," W-O-W. All I could do was stare. He did NOT just give me a compliment. And it was on my HAIR, of all things. Man, I'll have to start getting up two hours before the bus comes more often. Make that two-and-a-half hours so I can actually get on the bus.

When Scott left, Jen was smiling up a storm.

"Holy crap, Jen, smile any wider and your skin will crack," but I was smiling too. I couldn't help it. HE TALKED TO ME.

"OH-MY-GOD Scott just spoke to you, and helped you up! This is great! Well, I know it isn't that big of a deal and all, but he has never said two words to you before and he HELPED you. This is legend! Your day can't be that bad now!" Her smile faded, probably for my own good. I hate being the center of attention, and she knows it.

"So, that's sort of cool that we have the first three periods together," I changed the subject to spare us both.

"Yeah, and homeroom! Plus, your last name is Gulbrim and mine is Gunther. The teachers are bound to put us in alphabetical order so we can probably sit next to each other," I'm glad the subject change worked, although quite pissed she brought up my weird last name.

In homeroom, all we did was talk about how we all should be quiet during the announcements, dress codes, and I don't remember what else. My mind was somewhere else, and I'm not completely sure where. That was weird. I think Jen caught it too, by the look on her face. After homeroom, first period Trigonometry and second period Latin went by in a blur. It was after third period when I saw Scottie the Hottie waiting outside the classroom. It looked like he was waiting for someone in particular. I looked at his face as I was exiting and I could have sworn he was looking back at me with his lovely golden eyes. I walked by him, dazed, when I felt a chilly hand grab my arm. I turned abruptly, to see – oh my God – Scott Thomson.

"Hey," as soon as he spoke, I felt a little faint. What the hell? Why is this happening? Just because it's Scott Thomson, the beautiful star wide receiver and the fastest track runner who everyone is in love with doesn't mean I should be going all gaga over him. Ugh, I'm acting just like everyone else. _Get it together, Novelee! _I tell myself. Ahem.

"Hey, did you need something?" This actually came out sounding normal. I was surprised with myself. Scott smiled at me with his wonderful buttery golden eyes.

"Your name is Novelee, right? But some people call you Nova," the second part wasn't a question.

"Yes, Nova is easier to say. And what did you need?" I was sounding a little rude, like I was in a rush to get somewhere. Oops. Oh well now he knows not EVERY girl will act like his indentured servant.

"Um… yeah well, you know homecoming is next week, right? Well I was just wondering…" OH-EM-GEE this was NOT happening!!!

"You were wondering…"

"Well, I know you are really smart, and my grades aren't too great, and my football coach noticed that. He won't let me play on the team anymore if I don't raise my grade in Trig before the next homecoming football game. So I was sort of wondering if you would please tutor me at my house for the next week. My Trig teacher said that I could get extra credit if I got a tutor, and I only need a couple more points to –"

"S-sure," I had to cut him off. That was pretty disappointing. Here I'm thinking that HE will ask me to homecoming. Nice move, Nova.

"Uh, okay, thanks a lot. I'll pick you up tonight at about seven and we can get going," He smiled that devastatingly beautiful smile and turned and left. Wow, he has a way with women. After I finally realized what a nerd I am, I gave up watching him walk away and continued through my dreadful day.


	2. Exhausted

Chapter 2

My first day of school has completely and utterly SUCKED so far. Jen and I got split up in every class we have together because she couldn't stop babbling about my new study "buddy". She thinks it's totally awesome that HE asked ME to tutor him, when there are plenty of other smart kids in our grade. I shouldn't have told her anything until lunch, because we don't have any more classes together after that.

Now it's eight period, and I have gym. At least I'm somewhat coordinated. Forks dropped the retarded gym uniforms with the too-short shorts and the too-loose tanks a few years ago, when I was in my freshman year. Thank god, the colors did not look good on me at all.

"Hey, Nova! How cool, we have gym together,"

Who the hell was talking to me? I turn around to see Scott Thompson running up to me with a huge smile on his perfect face. Oh-em-gee, this is not good.

"Oh, hey," I managed to squeak out. It almost sounded normal. Score!

"We still on for tonight?" He was staring holes through my face. _Speak!_

"Oh, yeah, sure we're on. Um, I have a question though." I've been wondering this all day.

"What's that?" He was still smiling.

"How could you have bad grades if it's only the first day? Usually coaches don't check grades until the third or fourth week of school," I learned this the hard way when I played soccer in my sophomore year. I slipped a little thinking my coach wouldn't check until first marking period report cards. Little did I know I slipped so far I was failing two classes, and I got kicked off the team. I didn't bother trying out for varsity.

His smile fell. Gotcha. "Um, yeah, well I know I probably won't do well this year because I didn't do so hot last year," Hm, he's good. Too good.

"Well, I just realized something came up, so I can't tutor you tonight. Class is about to start," As soon as I was done, the bell rang and I walked over to some girls I sort of know. I took one look over my shoulder and Scottie the Hottie was staring after me in wonder. Ten points for Novelee Gulbrim.

When gym was finally over, I was the first girl out of the locker room. Weirdly, I felt someone else's presence. I stopped walking and turned around casually to be face to chest with Scott. What is wrong with this kid? All mushiness I felt for him earlier in the day was instantly erased.

"What the f-"

"Hello," he cut off my quiet outburst with his deep intoxicating voice, which was no longer intoxicating to me.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I rubbed my temples free of shock and realized how rude I sounded. "Sorry for being rude but…what the hell?"

"You were pretty hot in gym today. Totally caught me off guard when you cancelled our plans. That was awesome,"

"Are you…_hitting_ on me? Sorry but I don't find you amusing whatsoever. Go run off to your fifty thousand dollar Lexus and leave me alone." This kid pisses me off. How could any girl be crazy over this flirt?

"Hey, chill out. No need to get nasty. Friends?" Scott Thompson, the star of pretty much everything, held his hand out to me. Pretty great how his obvious charm has no more effect on me. I take his hand.

"Damn! Why is your hand so cold?"

"No comment," The smile on Scott's face wiped off, and he walked away. Nothing more said. Aw, I feel bad. What if I hurt the poor guy's feelings? Whatever. I'm over it.

"Nova! Wait up! Do you have a ride home?" Jeniveve runs to my side like a puppy.

I realize now that I'm walking to the parking lot to get in a car that does not exist.

"Uh, no actually. Can you drive me home please?"

"Sure hon. Get in," Jen opens the door for me on her way to the driver's side. I press my face against the window.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm pooped,"

"Yeah I can tell. It sucks that we got moved in our classes. Lunch was cool though. Still, I can't believe you and SCOTT THOMPSON are hanging out today. You have to tell me EVERYTHING when you get home, you know, if you get back before ten. You know how my dad feels about me getting calls after ten. "

Yes I know. Sad story behind that, too. When Jen was only five, her mom died in a car crash at exactly ten oh one. A month after that, her and her dad moved from Jefferson, California to Forks, Washington. We met on the first day of first grade, and instantly became best friends. Every time someone calls past ten o' clock, Jen's dad freaks out and gets rushed to the hospital. Thank God Forks is small. Everyone here knows about the Gunther Curfew.

"Actually, Jen. I cancelled on Scott. It didn't make sense that he needed to be tutored on the first day of school. It's ridiculous. I'm tired anyway," I turn to see Jen staring at me, open mouthed.

"Holy _shit_, Nova! What if he actually didn't need tutoring? What if he just wanted you to come over and hang out? That would have been LEGEND!"

"Jen, please. What do I need a boyfriend for? Besides, I have no interest whatsoever in Scott. He's just a big flirt. We shook on being friends after gym, anyway." Jen did not look impressed. Every time she gets disappointed or angry she does this weird jaw thing. She sticks her jaw straight out and doesn't listen to a word I'm saying.

I get out of the car and walk up to my house. I wave goodbye to Jen, who waved back, surprisingly. I drop my backpack on the chair near the door and flop on the couch. I fall into a deep sleep, and am still sleeping when my mom walks in the door. I am still sleeping when my dad walks in the door. I sleep all night long on the couch, and dream.


End file.
